To See Tomorrow
by rings of purity
Summary: He left everybody. He left Kirsten. And all she can ever think about are the memories in his brain- because it was all about her. /"Maybe she should be holding his hand, and start accepting reality the way it is, because he sacrificed. He sacrificed for her. Yet, the feeling isn't settling in like it should."


**This is set after the summer finale and I couldn't believe the freaking cliffhanger ABCfamily left us :0 So because of that, this is my take on what happened after Cameron 'died' (quotation marks because I'm pretty sure he's coming back for Season 2 :))**

 **Hope you guys will enjoy this one-shot ;)**

Rated K+ for hurt and comfort.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Stitchers in any shape or form. Just the sad story, boo hoo._

[8-5-15]

* * *

He laid lifeless on the medical bed. His skin turned into a ghostly tint of ashy white, the surface icy cold to the touch. His face was expressionless and nothing moved in its place. The cover sheet reached to a halt up to his shoulders, the scar on his chest hidden, a fold created when the time came.

Kirsten could only watch him.

It had been over two hours since his death and everyone stood around him to pay their respects, afterwards parting ways to deal with the sudden shock. Camille and Linus stood behind for a few more minutes, and when it was time to go, Kirsten wouldn't budge. As much as the poor brunette tried to pry her friend off of her spot, she wouldn't move a muscle. She was stubborn as hell and Cameron had loved her for that.

 _Had._ Past-tense.

Kirsten breathed out a sigh, one that was more controlled and less shaky than previous ones. From her spot next to Cameron, she receded to the water tank, skimming her fingers across the glass in a fluid motion. Her gaze flickered from Cameron to the tank to the stitching equipment he used to Stitch her into dead people.

She thinks he was stupid to inject himself with the vile. He knew everyone was full-on condemnatory and voted against the process, but he still went on to kill himself just to find the freaking license plate for the case. For Kirsten.

But they could've figured it out without the sacrifice alone. They always had ways. Cameron couldn't see that. He was too busy doing it for her.

Kirsten frowned. Why was it all about her? Why did he do so many things just for her? What made her so special to him?

Why her?

Her mind shifts to the stitching from two hours ago. She had just went into his mind and found the memories that wandered about inside his overly genius brain. The plate was still unrecognizable but aside from that, all of his memories from all of their cases included her. Her face, her smile, those sarcastic but sharp green eyes, everything. From their first meet in the secret lab under a downtown chinese restaurant in LA, to their last few hectic seconds with each other.

Then it shifted to their actual first time meeting each other, down in the hospital, where he had his surgery and her mother was in a hospital bed. She'll admit it, she was shocked at the recent discovery and was still in disbelief at the fact that she never remembered this when they met once more. But apparently Cameron did.

None of this made her feel any better. Considering how ignorant she is to feelings (besides Liam, that's in the past), she felt confused and conflicted. So he had felt something towards her all this time? And she just had to find out from his own dead body? Anything would've been better than that.

And now, she would never have the chance to ask him all of the questions that have plagued her mind.

But aside from that, she'll miss him. She won't show it directly, but she'll feel it. Feel the loss and the missing space in the lab. Feel the lost sarcasm and the dorky nicknames that only he called her for fun (or because he loved her, who knows). The quips and the empty spot beside her wherever she goes. Because wherever she goes, he goes. It just worked like that.

And maybe she should be crying, mourning beside him because she knows he'll never be back with them again. Maybe she should be holding his hand, and start accepting reality the way it is, because he sacrificed. He sacrificed for her.

Yet, the feeling isn't settling in like it should.

* * *

 **I know, it's pretty short. But I hope you guys enjoyed it :) I hope I got Kirsten right since it's my first Stitcher fic.**

 **Read, like and review!**

 **\- Kay.**


End file.
